Dragon Quest 6  The Story of the Somnian Prince
by MaestroYoshi
Summary: The hero wakes up, but not in his bed. Where is he, and who are these people?
1. Prologue

Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic! It's based on Square-Enix's Dragon Quest 6. I wrote this based on my memory, so excuse me if Carver and Milly don't say exactly what they said in this part of the game. Just note that this was based on the DS remake, if it makes a difference. And this was written on a non-profit basis by me and me alone. Reviews greatly appreciated!

Prologue

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the absence of my bed. Maybe it was the night (or perhaps it was just malevolently cloudy? It's hard to tell the difference.) sky above my head. Maybe it was the camping fire and unfamiliar young woman, who despite my previous statement, felt strangely familiar, right next to where I lay. Maybe it was the sword, lying right next to me. Maybe it was the fact that my hair was now spiky and blue. Whatever it was, I felt weird. I wasn't in my home. I wasn't in any place I even recognized! Where the hell was I? I sat up, gathering my thoughts.

"Trouble sleeping?"

The young woman had a voice like a hardened up nightingale. A nightingale that could fight. A nightingale that wouldn't take any shit from anyone. All I could do was nod.

"Don't worry about that, it's only natural, so close to the end," she said, sending chills down my spine. I didn't know what she was talking about, but still, chills.

"Where could he have got to? He went out hours ago!"

Once again, her voice mesmerized me, drew me in. There was something oddly seductive about her. Just as I was about to break free of my own gaze, I saw her hair. Beautiful, blonde, and the most delicate looking thing I've ever seen. But even more amazing than her hair or even her perfectly formed face and chestnut brown eyes, was her choice of clothing. It was very comfortable-looking, and very mobile. And yet, the way the colours and shapes flowed together created a very beautiful and appealing look. A ribbon flowed around her, seemingly as a part of her. I forced myself to concentrate on something else.

I eventually brought my attention to my own attire. It was almost as strange as my blue hair. I wore the clothes of something in between a peasant and a nobleman. I wore a long turquoise vest, under which an orange robe could be seen. I wore a belt with an unusual crest on the gold buckle. I also noticed I was wearing an earring, a kind of necklace that clasped on, and a small clasped-on bracer, all of which were gold. Besides that, were my fingerless gloves, my tall boots, and my scabbard, which was attached to a belt which I wore like an action hero wears an ammunition belt. I finally turned my attention to my body itself. My face felt about the same, and I was built like I usually was, with the exception that I had well-developed muscles across my body. Man, I looked like I could bend steel!

Just then, a very large, very muscular man bounded down from the trees.

"I've been doing some reconi... reconinin... some scouting, and it looks clear up ahead!" he said, in a loud voice suiting his large appearance. He wore a grey vest, and a sumo wrestler's... thing over the top of his shorts, which would have been full length on any normal-sized man but would dwarf his width. He had a relatively happy demeanour, and- WOAH!

His hair did not belong on this Earth. A thick, fierce, viciously spiky, PURPLE MOHAWK. It looked very sharp and weapon-like. Never mind his muscle-torn body, it looked like he could fell a tree with his hair!

"All set to go, eh Cyrus?"

I realized he was talking to me, despite the fact that my name wasn't Cyrus, it was... It was... Oh crap! I couldn't remember my name! Cyrus had an odd sense of familiarity though, as if the toned, blue-haired body was named Cyrus, but I wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I finally replied.

"Then let's go! The Dread Fiend ain't gonna defeat himself!"

The two others rushed out of the clearing, leaving me to briefly wonder about this "Dread Fiend".

I got up, and put out the fire. I headed out of the clearing, in the direction of the other two.

. . .

So much for reconnaissance. A short pathway through the trees led out to a cliff. And at the end, the young woman stood.

"This is it, Cyrus," she began. "If the legends are true, then all we need to do is play this ocarina."

Of course, I didn't know what she was talking about.

She tossed the ocarina up in the air, where it spun several times, shone like a star, and dropped back into her hands. Show off.

She began to play. A haunting melody flowed through my ears, danced through my mind, filled my soul with a soft, warm aura, and spiralled back out.

She stopped, and the sensation did also. As the emptiness of life without that music flowed back in, I heard a dull roar.

A large, golden dragon swooped down, and hovered next to the cliff. The young woman leapt on its back, and the burly guy and I followed suit.

The dragon roared once more, a noise far sweeter from a distance. It flapped it's mighty wings at a greater speed, and we were flying. The dragon took many a sharp curve or gentle rise followed by a steep and rapid descent. I suppose friendly dragons were the roller-coasters of medieval times.

After what seemed an age of unnecessary flying, the dragon finally deposited us at the bottom of an unnecessarily long staircase. At the top, a dark and foreboding castle. Behind us, at the bottom, was a sheer cliff face. Oh, joy.

. . .

After the hour long trek up the stairs, (okay, I exaggerate) we finally reached the dark and foreboding entranceway to the dark and foreboding castle. Second thoughts, anyone?

No one even blinked. We (or rather, everyone but me) knew what we were in for. We went inside.

The interior theme suited the cruel exterior. On the outside was dark grey and evil looking red and purple stones. The inside was, well, the same colour scheme, but the more vibrant colours were placed in the carpets and tapestries (or whatever those drape things are) along with a sickly green. It wasn't any better than outside, but instead of being blisteringly hot, it was a bone chilling cold. I shivered, both from the cold and from anticipation.

We ambled our way through the enormous castle. Over rugs, through doorways, climbing staircases, lacking the material for an epic poem or saga...

Lightning flashed as we left the stone roof behind, walking along a parapet, towards a large turret. It towered over us, like a tower, which it technically was.

We neared a dark and ominous door, and a deep feeling passed through me. What kind of feeling? It was... It was... It was indescribable. Words simply can't describe it. It was neither negative, nor positive, nor neutral. It was... It.

"Wait Cyrus! Murdaw awaits behind this door. I can feel it! Are you ready?"

For her, I was born ready. The problem was, I still wasn't sure what I was ready for. I nodded anyway.

"Yeah! What's the point of going through a door like this if you aren't ready to put up a fight afterwards?"

I shrugged. Without much thought, I pushed open the surprisingly light door, and went on through.

I had not gone ten paces before I realized my mistake.

We all abruptly stopped, suddenly feeling the even deeper chill of immobility. A mysterious silhouette observed us with distaste.

"So, you have finally made it here, eh? But it is too soon. You are not yet ready, any of you, to face me! Maybe living the rest of your lives as lifeless lumps of stone will teach you something!"

For a minute I thought he was going to say "living the rest of your lives on Lynx Fast Life Dot Com will fix that", after which I would wake up in front of the TV, realizing that I had seen that ad WAY too much. Sadly, I was wrong. This way felt more exciting though.

As I watched, the three of us (that is, all of us but the shadow) began spinning around and around and around...

Eventually, the burly guy turned into a statue, and vanished in a puff of evil-looking light. Shortly afterwards, the woman met Medusa's curse as well, and vanished in a similar flash. And finally, I felt my own body harden, and began to dissipate.

And the strangest thing crossed my mind. Despite the fact that I had never even been to America, the thought permanently changed my grimace into a smile.

I didn't think I was in Kansas anymore.

End of Prologue

So let me know what you think! Give me advice, tell me how much you love me, troll me, I don't care! (Except for the trolling, I HATE trolls!)


	2. Chapter 1  Weaver's Peak

I know it's been a while. If you're interested, a combination of writer's block, work, depression, motivational Issues (with a capital I) and laziness stopped me writing for a month or so. Yay. However, my motivational issues disappear when I get inspired, so I will probably write a good deal faster for a little bit.

Anyway, this chapter is mainly me pouring the concrete foundations of a well written story in completely the wrong place, so excuse me if the jokes are few and far between. I start to diverge from the original game's plot a tad from here, but this fanfic will follow the main story fairly well apart from the odd bit of my own je ne sais quoi.

Did you get through all of that? I congratulate you. Go ahead and take a break right now if you like. This chapter is a bit longer than the prologue. Probably. No really, go ahead. We'll wait...

…

Back yet? No? All right.

...

You're back? Then let's begin.

disclaimer I don't own the dragon quest series etc. etc. etc.

Chapter 1 – Weaver's Peak

I hit the ground, clutching at a memory. I was doing something, with one, no two, other people. We had been... No, it's left me. Must have been a dream. My sheets are clean, so it wasn't _that__. _

"Cyrus! Are you ok?"

I looked up and saw Tania, my younger sister. She had the same colour scheme as I, making me think of lazy game designers. Wait, what did I just think? Whatever that was, she did, though she wore her hair straight and long, whereas mine was unnaturally spiky.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Some brother you are! Scaring me half to death like that!" ranted my sister. "But I forgive you! After all, the festival is on soon."

Ah, yes. The festival. The mayor wanted to see me about it.

"Speaking of which, the mayor wanted to see me about that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Well, I'd better get going then! See ya, sis!"

"Bye..." she sighed, as I rushed out the door.

The morning sun shone brightly over the peaceful village of Weaver's Peak. A few pigeons fluttered off at my presence. I sniffed the beautiful, crisp mountain air. Heaven on earth.

For some reason, I could barely remember this place. I decided to wander around and collect my thoughts.

My first stop was the church. I wandered in, and a priest greeted me. I nodded kindly and made my way up to the altar of the Goddess. I felt compelled to kneel and pray, so I did.

I felt something nudge my soul. It was soft, and filled me with a strange warmth. She was here with me. I wanted to speak, but the feeling kept my lips shut. It smiled at me, not visually, but in the warmth, I could feel a smile. I smiled back, and then it left me.

I got up, said a farewell to the priest, and left, still thinking about the warm presence.

My next stop was the "shop". It looked less like the rest of the pale stone buildings of the village, and more like a lemonade stand, whatever that was. There wasn't anything I wanted, or needed, so I moved on.

As I walked past the well, I heard a soft, echoing, odd-sounding muttering coming out of it. I'll admit it creeped me out just a bit too much, so I passed it by.

I walked by the houses downhill to the rest of the town, at the outskirts. Something caught my eye over by the tavern. A kid was up against the wall, moving his hand slowly, as if carefully rehearsed... writing?

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped higher than a slime on a spring. I could almost see the comical exclamation mark appearing above his head in surprise.

"C-c-Cyrus! Um, I was just, um..."

He bolted, running away faster than I would have thought possible.

He left behind some colourful graffiti.

"Buddy's a wimp" it said. Not the harshest insult I've heard, but at least it was _somewhat _accurate. Buddy didn't really stand up for himself.

I strolled out of town. The village was fine, but out of the stone huts, away from the people, that was where the REAL mountain air lurked, hiding among the trees and the monsters.

Buddy was there. He was looking at the view to the west. I stood next to him, breathing in the untamed air.

"Cyrus, buddy, how are ya?"

"Just fine thanks, Buddy. Just fine..."

"You seem kinda distant. Is everything alright?"

"I... I'm not sure. I feel like there's something I need to remember, or maybe something I need to forget..."

"I feel like that sometimes... Usually after I see your sister... Speaking of which, has she said anything about me?"

Here we go again. Buddy has a crush on Tania. He's crazy about her. I'm not sure if she notices, but it's fairly obvious, in the way that everyone notices except for her.

"Um... Not as far as I can tell..."

"Oh..." sighed Buddy, completely failing to hide his disappointment.

I decided to humour him.

"I think she likes you though."

"Really?" he asked, brightening up.

"Of course! She sort of, uh, blushes when I say your name."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

A grin instantly spread across his face, and he almost skipped off back to the village.

I looked over the view again, sighed, and turned back myself. The mountain air hadn't fixed my memory at all. I could not escape the feeling that my dream was important.

...

I finally decided to wander up to Mayor Spindell's house. As I walked in, the jolly man we call our Mayor greeted me.

"Cyrus! Just the man I wanted to see!" he exclaimed, his little beard bouncing with pleasure. "Do you know why I called you over?"

"It was something to do with the festival, wasn't it?"

"Yes-sirree-bob! As I'm sure you're aware, the Fortune Festival is when we celebrate the ending of one year, and usher in another, full of as much peace and prosperity as the last. Both you and your sister are being given important parts in it. Tania is going to be the divine messenger."

The divine messenger is part of the ceremony night. She places our offerings at the statue of the Goddess, and usually looks beautiful. It's quite a high honour.

"And you, my boy, are going to get us our spirit crown!"

This didn't come as too big of a surprise. The last person who had this job is probably older than the mountain. It took him a whole week to get to Haggleton and back, if he was quick. If not, well... You get the picture.

"Thanks mayor! I won't disappoint you!" I said, with enthusiasm. I've always wanted an excuse to leave the village. Maybe I'll get rid of this weird feeling while I'm walking.

"Good show! Here is what I want you to sell," the mayor said, handing me some wood carvings and a few bolts of expertly woven cloth in a bag. "You should fetch a pretty penny from those! Get us a nice, big spirit crown!"

"Sure thing. See ya later!"

Just before I left, the mayor's daughter, Judith, called me over.

"Almost time for the festival, huh Cyrus? Buddy said he was gonna get me a fancy carved pendant on the day! He's so sweet!" she chuckled.

This is why Buddy was a good friend. He was hilarious! He was in love with two girls, and he had never even left the village! I can never stop myself laughing when I think about him going to other places...

"But the reason I called you over, Cyrus, is that I want you to get me a nice outfit from Haggleton. Could you do that for me? I mean, the clothes up here are nice and all, but a girl needs some variety in her wardrobe, right? I can give you the gold..."

"Sure thing, Judith."

She blushed. "Thanks Cyrus," she chirruped, handing me a small pouch of gold.

Before I could leave, one of the villagers, a man, burst in.

"Mayor Spindell! Something's contaminated the well!"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely! The water's all sticky and blue!"

"That doesn't sound good!" The mayor spun around, gathering his thoughts. His eyes landed on me. "Cyrus! You're young and athletic, right?"

I didn't like where this was going.

"Could you sort out this problem before you go? There's a good lad!"

I'm not a plumber, but I couldn't see it being very difficult.

"Sure thing."

I left, and made my way over to the well again. And the odd muttering reached my ears for a second time. It was definitely a voice, I could tell that much. And yet, it didn't sound human. It sounded like, well... If sounds could be squishy, or gloopy, or squelchy, or... or slimy, this sound was. Intrigued, I climbed onto the crumbling stone walls, which looked to me like they couldn't support the weight of a small bird, much less my own heavy frame

It turned out I was right. No sooner had I leaned over than the stone had collapsed beneath me, sending me spinning into the abyss, screaming.

End Chapter 1.

Let me know what you think about this chapter as well, my 3 or so fans! Criticism is greatly appreciated! (Within reason).


End file.
